


Fell for you

by BooksandKpop



Series: Soft Fics 9: Every SF9 Pairing (OT2) [22]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Drinking Games, Fluff, M/M, Partying, clumsy juho, dancer taeyang, some mild swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 08:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16594691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksandKpop/pseuds/BooksandKpop
Summary: Prompt;Person A: I have very high standards, I’d never date anyone clu-Person B walking in, tripping & falling face first on the floor: Ahh shit, oh hi guys!Person A: I want them.





	Fell for you

**Author's Note:**

> Did I write this instead of grading the 16 scripts I have to do for tomorrow...maybe...
> 
> Did I write this in under an hour...also maybe...

Rowoon smirked at them all as he took a sip of his gin and tonic, using the pause to build tension. Taeyang just rolled his eyes at his friend's dramatics and waited for the inevitable nonsense that was about to come from his mouth. 

 

"Ok Tae baby, truth or dare?"

"I already said truth hyung, or are you that drink off three g&t's that you don't remember."

"You are ruining my moment!"

"And you're being dramatic, get on with it and ask me a question already."

 

The party was in full swing downstairs, Youngbin being the oh-so-gracious host for their end of semester summer party. Taeyang could feel the pounding bass of the music through the floor and all he wanted was to be down there in the crush of sweaty bodies dancing the night away. But instead, his drama queen roommate had dragged him upstairs to play a dumb party game and had refused to let him go until it was his turn at least once. And now that it finally was his turn to get asked, his friend was dragging out the moment just to spite him.

 

"Ok ok, don't get your silk panties in a twist."

"They're lace today but whatever hyung."

"So, truth. Hmmmm - Alright I've got one."

"Finally."

"Would you ever date someone who was a total clutz?"

 

There was a suspiciously bright glint in the taller males eyes, and Taeyang would have been more cautious had he not desperately wanted to leave this stuffy bedroom and follow the music. His dancer's instincts were screaming at him to just get up and move. And in a second, he would finally be able to. So with his head held high and a hint of cockiness in his voice, Taeyang answered.

 

"Don't be ridiculous hyung. For the record, I have very high standards. I would never date anyone clu-"

 

Just then the door to the room swung open and a tall guy with jet black hair and a very attractive bad boy look walked in. It would have been impressive, had he not immediately tripped over his own two feet and fallen face first towards the floor.

 

"Ahh shit. Hi guys!"

 

Taeyang realised with a sinking dread that he was still insanely attracted to this guy, despite his glaringly obvious clumsiness. From his position in the circle, Taeyang saw Rowoon smirk at him even harder as he took another sip of his drink. 

 

"Juho, so glad you could finally join us! You can take Taeyangie's spot in the circle, I think he was just about to leave."

 

He felt himself blush as the new guy, Juho, pulled himself up off the floor and met his gaze directly. It was as if his eyes were looking straight into his soul and against all his bodies protests, he remained seated on the uncomfortable floor instead of taking his exit and running to the music.

 

"Actually hyung, I might stay for another round. I still haven't seen Hwiyoungie here do any dares."

 

His classmate beside him made a noise of surprise but didn't question Taeyang's use of him as an excuse. He ignored his roommate's satisfied grin and instead took the initiative to spin the empty bottle of vodka in the centre of the circle to continue the game. There was no way he watched out of the corner of his eye as the black haired male walked towards the circle or the way he easily slid into place beside Rowoon. Instead, he focused his attention on the person at the other end of the now still bottle.

 

"Jaeyoonie hyung! Truth or Dare?"

 

The night moved on and everyone around him got even drunker. Eventually the game came to an end when there were only four of them not falling asleep in their places. Taeyang was one, with a big dance competition only a week away he wasn't going to risk it. Chani was in the same boat, sipping water from his cup and telling everyone it was straight vodka. Seolhyun was another, being the designated driver for her group of friends tonight, and then of course, there was Juho. 

Juho, who had laughed so hard at Hwiyoung's retelling of his audition for the dance team that he knocked over Rowoon's (thankfully empty) glass. This black haired chemistry major, Rowoon's library study partner apparently, who when dared to give Inseong a lap dance managed to trip over his own two feet for the second time in less than two hours and flattened the English lit student. He was the definition of the kind of clumsy guy he would have sworn never to date - so why did he want to get to know him so badly.

Once it became clear that no one was going to spin again, Taeyang all but jumped up from his spot on the floor and made a beeline for the door. He ignored the stiffness in his muscles from sitting for so long and powered through so he could get downstairs to where the music was and just dance for what was left of the party. Unfortunately, he wasn't the only one in a hurry to leave the room. 

 

"Taeyang-ssi, wait up."

"You don't have to be so formal with me since you're a friend of my roommate."

"Wait, you're Rowoon-ah's roommate? The dancer?"

"That's me."

"Oh, well then I suppose you can call me hyung too."

"Great. Did you need something from me Juho-hyung?"

"Umm, well I was just wondering where you were going?"

"Downstairs, to dance. I've been wanting to go all evening."

"Right, of course."

 

He stood there awkwardly before Taeyang just smiled politely at him and turned back towards the stairs. There was no way he could stay in his presence for much longer, not when every fibre in his body was screaming for him to move closer and breathe in his intoxicating scent. Even underneath the stench of alcohol that permeated the air around them, Juho still managed to smell clearly like an earthy smoke, filling his lungs with a burning feeling he didn't want to address.

When he finally made it to the living room where the dancing was happening, he took in three deep breaths and saturated his body with the feeling of heat and the pounding bass. Like it was second nature to him, his body began to move to the beat and he wormed his way into the centre of the pulsing crowd. There were a few members of his dance crew here, sober but still having a rave of a time. He thought he spotted Minhyuk dragging a lanky guy through the masses of people and trying to get him to dance. Taeyang knew that feeling well, often being the one to coerce friends and dates into dancing with him. None of them ever met his talent though, but since it was a party he didn't mind.

After only a few songs he was already drenched in sweat and revelling in the feeling of bodies pressing up against his own. Everyone had their own individual styles. Some just went for the simple bop and sway, while several opted for a far more seductive approach. Then there were the people like himself, bodies responding naturally to the music, letting it control them and move in a way that perfectly fits the rhythm.

He broke out through the crowd at one point to get a drink, and it was then that he saw him again. Juho, in all his attractive glory, was leaning casually up against a wall and chatting to Dawon like it was the easiest thing in the world. From the way his curly haired friend was laughing and placing his hands on Juho's arms, it was obvious there was some flirting going on. It definitely wasn't jealousy curling in the pit of his stomach, absolutely not. His feet still took him in their direction though, despite his original intentions to go towards the kitchen and get a drink.

 

"Taeyangiieeeee~ I haven't seen you all night! Where have you beeeeen?"

"I was upstairs playing a game with some of the others hyung, you should have joined us."

"Nobody invited meeeee~ I missed youu~"

 

Dawon was pouting like a child who had their favourite toy taken off him. If you didn't know any better, you probably would have believed him to be younger than the rest of them. Instead, he was barely a year older than Rowoon. Taeyang took a few steps closer to them with the intention of taking Dawon's drink from him and hopefully convincing him to get a drink of water. Before he could do anything though, Juho somehow managed to slide off the wall and fall on his ass right where he had been standing. In doing so, he knocked his knees into Dawon's, causing him to flinch backwards and spill his drink all down Taeyang's shirt.

He stood there in complete disbelief for a whole minute before the situation caught up with Dawon and he began apologising profusely. Taeyang reassured him it wasn't his fault, and instead just took him by the hand and led him towards the kitchen. He didn't dare look at Juho sitting on the ground, because if he did he might have been tempted to drop to the floor with him. There was just something ridiculously enticing about him that made Taeyang completely overlook the fact that he was a walking hazard. 

After getting some water for Dawon and leaving him in the capable hands of a sober Inseong, Taeyang made his way back upstairs to the bathroom where he planned to try to clean some of his older friends fruity alcoholic nightmare from his pale blue shirt. He closed the door behind him but made no attempt to lock it. Removing his shirt, he filled the sink with cold water and made his best attempt to rinse the spot where he had been splashed. So focused was he on what he was doing, he didn't notice the door opening and a body flying inwards,

It was too late when he realised just who that person was because he had already slipped on the tiled floor and sent Taeyang knocking backwards into the bathtub. The cool porcelain was a shock against his bare back and the heat from the person above him against his chest made him shiver like he was being burnt. Juho looked shocked beyond belief to be in this position, all but straddling Taeyang in the bath. There was a moment where they just stared at one another before the black haired male stuttered out an apology and scrambled backwards. In doing so though, he managed to pull the shower curtain half off its railing and knocked over the box of toiletries Youngbin had placed on a high shelf out of harm's way - or at least that was the idea.

Taeyang sat there and took a moment to ponder how he had gotten into this situation. Here he was, shirtless because his shirt had alcohol spilt on it, half lying down in his friend's bathtub with the shower curtain draped across his thighs. And it was all because of one person, who was currently sitting in the middle of a pile of creams and cosmetics looking like the sky was falling in. Which, with his clumsiness might just be a possibility.

 

"A-are you alright Taeyang-ah?"

"I'm fine Juho-hyung."

 

That wasn't true, Taeyang was very far from fine. Against all his thoughts and what he had previously believed of himself, he wanted to do nothing more right now than climb into Juho's lab and kiss him senseless. Why was he so desperately attracted to a walking magnet for disaster? There was no explanation for it other than he was dreaming. And if that was the case, he wasn't going to fight against his instincts any longer. So he righted himself and pulled himself into a standing position with every intention of making his way over to where the black haired male was sitting.

He had other ideas obviously since he scrambled to his feet himself and rushed out of the bathroom offering his sincerest apologies. Taeyang put his head in his hands and took a deep breath to clear his head. Maybe it was for the best if he just went home and forgot this night ever happened. He finished rinsing his shirt out as best as he could and dried it off with a towel and Youngbin's hairdryer before pulling it back on over his head. He made his way out of the bathroom and headed back downstairs. His plan was to find one of his friends and let them know he was leaving so they wouldn't be worried about him. Unfortunately, the friend he found was the last person he wanted to see.

 

"Tae baby! I couldn't find you anywhere, I thought you might have just left me!"

"No hyung, I was in the bathroom. Dawon-hyung spilt his drink on my shirt. I am leaving now though."

"WHAT?! No! You can't leave yet, the night is still young!"

"Sorry hyung, but I'm not really feeling it tonight. Are you going to stay the night here or do you want me to order you a taxi for later?"

"Youngbin-hyung said I could stay the night, but Tae! You can't go, stay for another little while, pleeease?"

 

His roommate was pouting at him but Taeyang wasn't in the mood to give in to his puppy eyes. If it hadn't been for his stupid game of truth or dare he wouldn't be in this mess in the first place. So he held strong and refused, telling Rowoon he was just going to find Youngbin and then he was going home. Before his older friend could stop him, he turned on his heel and began his search for the host of the party.

He finally found him outside on his deck, chatting with a small group of people. Taeyang didn't realise until after he called out Youngbin's name that there was another person he didn't want to see in that group.

 

"Taeyangie! I haven't seen you since the start of the party. I was sure you would be burning up the dance floor all night."

"Yeah, well Rowoon-hyung dragged me in to play a party game earlier on. And then my shirt had a run in with one of Dawon-hyung's cocktails."

"Oh, well it doesn't look so bad now. So what brings you out here?"

"I was actually about to head home and I just wanted to let someone know."

 

Youngbin pouted at him too and tried to convince him to stay longer. It was easier to say no to Youngbin than it was to his roommate. But it wasn't so easy when Juho was watching him with intent eyes and Taeyang could feel the burning rekindle in his stomach again. It was just his luck then that his friend was completely oblivious to the tension between the two of them.

 

"Ok, well if you're going back to campus you drive Juho back too right? He was going to leave soon too and it would save him the fare of a taxi since you're going that way too."

"No, Youngbin-hyung it's fine don't worry. I don't want to put Taeyang-ah out."

"Don't be silly! Taeayangie you don't mind, right?"

 

And really, how could he refuse without looking like a complete ass? So he just put a smile on his face and shook his head, telling Juho it was no problem at all. Inside though, he was burning up. The pair said their final goodnights to the others who were outside and made their way back inside. Taeyang tried to keep a bit of distance between himself and the black haired male, hoping that it would be enough to save him from the others clumsiness that he for some reason found so attractive. It worked right up until they made it outside the front door and were walking down the steps. 

Taeyang breathed in the cool night air, fresh and free from the smell of sweat and alcohol. But there was still the faintest trace of smokiness blowing around him, and it made him falter just slightly in his walk. That was all it took for Juho to stumble straight into his back and send the both of them tumbling to the ground at the bottom of the steps. Fortunately they landed on Youngbin's well-kept lawn and that softened their fall, but still Taeyang was left staring straight up into Juho's piercing eyes as he lay on top of the younger. He looked like he was about to start apologising again but Taeyang had had enough. Every fibre in his body was screaming at him to do something, so he did.

He pressed his lips against Juho's for just a brief moment, and it felt like the world exploded around him. When he pulled away it felt like everything was on fire, his lips burning from the contact and his skin tingling from the heat of the elder above him and his nostrils overwhelmed by the smoky scent. 

 

"How on earth can you be so clumsy?"

"I know you won't believe me, but I'm actually very composed."

"You're right, I don't believe you one bit. Every time I've seen you tonight you've somehow managed to end up on the ground."

"Well, I guess you could say it's because I fell for you."

 

For the first time that night Taeyang got a glimpse of the smooth personality behind the clumsy exterior, and he felt his face flush at the implication behind the words. Before he could come up with a witty response, Juho leaned down and pressed their lips together once more leaving Taeyang feeling like there was a fire raging in his chest.

 

"Go on a date with me?"

"Sorry, but I don't date clumsy guys."

"Oh? Well then I suppose I better prove myself to you then, huh?"

 

There was a ridiculously attractive smirk on his face as Juho finally stood up and pulled Taeyang up after him. They made their way to where Taeyang was parked with no incidents, just talking and teasing one another. Their playful, flirty banter continued the whole drive back to the campus, and it was only after he dropped Juho off outside his dorm building that he realised this might be it. But the elder already had a plan it seemed.

 

"Tell you what Taeyang-ah, come and watch me play basketball on Tuesday and I'll prove to you I'm not clumsy. Then you'll have to accept my offer of a date."

"I'll come to your game, sure. But if you still end up being a clutz I won't go out with you."

"Well then I guess I'll just have to keep trying to prove to you I'm smooth until you finally agree."

 

With a wink and wave he was gone, heading towards his dorm building. Taeyang laughed out loud when he tried to push what was obviously a pull door to get in to the building, the black haired male turning around embarassed when he realised.

 

"That doesn't count! See you Tuesday!"

 

And with that he disappeared inside leaving Taeyang feeling like a dampened flame was smoldering in his gut. He had high standards, he didn't date clumsy people. So why did he want Juho so badly? 

Plenty of people called him a butterfly when he danced, moves filled with beauty and grace and yet still powerful. But just maybe, he might be a moth - drawn to the flames.

 

 


End file.
